1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image information recording apparatus, in which a light beam is modulated by an extraneous signal to form an information pattern, and this information pattern is recorded on a recording medium. More particularly, it relates to an image information recording apparatus for recording a plurality of different types of information from different information sources on a recording medium in a superposed relationship.
The present invention will thus be effective in modulating light beams such as laser light, etc. (hereinafter referred to simply as a first and a second light beam, although they may be more than two beams) by character or pattern information (first information) signal fromm an electronic computer, etc. so as to be rendered into an image information pattern, and in recording another image information pattern such as a record format the (second information) pattern being different from the first information pattern and simultaneously overlayed on the first information pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Necessity often arises for recording information from an electronic computer, etc. in accordance with a prescribed format. In such cases, it has heretofore been the practice to pre-print sheets of recording paper with that format and record the output information from the computer, etc. on these pre-printed recording sheets. Such a conventional method, however, has involved the necessity for pre-printing the recording sheets with the format which may include character frame, ruled lines, ornamental patterns, fixed character information, etc., and, once printed, the format could not easily be altered. Further, selection of a format suited for the content of an information pattern has involved the cumbersome procedure of exchanging the recording paper pre-printed with a desired format. When a unit electronic computer is used for multiple purposes to obtain various types of output information, it is inconvenient from the stand point of high-speed printing of the information that recording sheets having a different format for each type of information pattern should be changed.